50 Shades of Kylo
by Thousand Dragon
Summary: You probably know where this story is going. Part of this story was a dream. My friend suggested that I expand on it and turn it into a story.
1. Chapter 1

It has been fifteen years. Fifteen years too long. That was the last time I saw him. We were trained by Master Skywalker until the fire started. I was one of the lucky ones. Most of the others didn't survive.

But enough of that. The point is that I'm here. I found it. Kylo's command shuttle. I sneak on. I run down a few corridors, avoiding stormtroopers in the process. Ifind a room with the door open. I look inside. There is no one inside and it's completely empty apart from a bed. I go inside and shut the door behind me. I'm really tired. I rub my eyes. The only place to sleep is this bed. I take off my shoes and get under the covers. I'm still wearing my T-shirt and shorts. I pull the covers over my head, even though the door is closed and no one can see me. You never know though. I close my eyes.

* * *

I snap my eyes open. There's a noise. It's the door opening. Someone is here. I keep the covers over my head. This person is walking around the room. They lift the covers to get into the bed. It's a guy, shirtless. Trying not to shake the bed, I turn my back to him. I force myself to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake again. I think it's morning. The covers aren't over my head anymore. There's an arm around me and someone's chest is pressed against the back of my head. Slowly, I turn around. Facing me, asleep, is Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. The guy I have the hots for. Is this really happening? When we trained together, he didn't even know I existed. Now he's in the same bed as me and he has his arm around me.

Gently, I put my hand on his chest. So much muscle! What did I miss over the last fifteen years? Kylo wakes up. I pull my hand away.

"Sorry," I whisper.

I can feel my face turing red. It's burning up. Kylo gets out of bed and opens the door. He turns to face me.

"We're landing soon. You're getting off on Coruscant," he said.

I sit up and rub my eyes.

"You have ten minutes to pack up your stuff."

Kylo picks his shirt off the floor and puts it on. I stare at him quietly. He leaves the room. I get out of bed. I don't have anything to pack. I put my shoes on and leave the room. The shuttle seems to have gotten busier since last night. There are stormtroopers everywhere. They seem ok with me being here. Maybe Kylo told them that I'm here and that they shouldn't arrest me.

I look out the windows. The shuttle is lowering onto Coruscant. I walk around the shuttle, looking for the exit. I go down all the corridors from last night. I don't see Kylo anywhere. Maybe he wants to forget about last night and seeing me would remind him.

I find the exit. The shuttle is landing. It's a bumpy ride. I put my hands on the wall to keep myself balanced. The landing is getting rougher and rougher. I sit down on the ground and pull my knees up to my chest. I'm probably better off. I'm saving myself from falling over and possibly hurting myself. I rest my head on my knees and close my eyes. I want this ride to be over already.

There's a thump and the shuttle is slowing down. I lift my head and stand up. The shuttle finally comes to a stop. The exit opens and I get off. There are a lot of people on the landing strip, everyone going in different directions. There's a building at the end of the strip. That's where I head.

I shove my way through a crowd of people. When you spend as much time on the move as I do, huge crowds are something you have to get used to. You also have to beware of pickpocketers. They're everywhere. Speaking of pickpocketers, I show my hands into the pockets of my shorts. I don't have much credits. Lucky for my, they're all there but I keep my hands in my pockrts until I get into the building. Just in case.

I step inside the building. It's alomst empty. I take my hands out of my pockets. There's a door on the other side of the building. I continue walking. I pass some very interesting people. Some are obviously high and some look like they want to do business. Business I don't want to get involved in. I don't look at anyone. I don't want to get roped into a conversation.

It's bright outside. I try to block the light with my hands. You would think that I'd be used to the light by now since I spend most of my time on this planet. I look weird walking around with my hands up to my face. But the locals know me well. To them, I'm completely normal.

I walk down a few back roads. After fifteen years, I've finaly scraped enough credits together to get my own place. My parents died when I was a baby. I was taken in by Master Skywalker but since the incident, I had to fend for myself. Getting my own apartment is an acheivement for me, even if it is a run down place in a rough part of Coruscant.

My apartment is at the top of the building. There's one problem with living on the top floor. When the elevator is broken, you have to use the stairs. I hate living in a tall building.

I finally make it to the top floo. I'm almost out of breath. The automatic door of my aparment opens. R9-Q23, my droid, comes to welcome me.

"Hey, R9. Long time no see," I say.

R9 beeps at me. It really has been a long time. I've owned this place for over a year but I've spent more time away than staying here. R9 beeps at me angerly.

"I know, R9. I have been away for a long time. You can come with me next time," I say.

R9 beeps at me again.

"At least you kept my place clean for me."

I start to laugh. R9 zaps me on the leg.

"Hey! Chill R9. It was only a joke."

R9 zaps me again.

"Will you stop doing that?" I bend down beside R9. "I'll tell you what. We'll go out for a while. We can get something to eat and catch up."

R9 beeps happily. He always liked hanging out with me. Master Skywalker told us something called Order 66. It happened around the time he was born. It was the purge of the Jedi. Most Jedi were killed but a few survived. One of those people killed was a good friend of R9. I found him in a dump a few years ago. I suppose he's really happy to have a friend again and he just wants to make sure that nothing happens to me.

We leave the apartment and go downstairs. I'm definately getting my exercise today. At least going down isn't as exhausting as going up. There's someone in the lobby who looks fishy. I look down but I know he's coming over to me. He touches my arm. I look up. The man looks high.

"Want to buy some death sticks?" he asks, holding a few out.

I want to try something that I haven't done in years. I want to see if I can still do it. I lift my hand.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks," I say, waving my hand in front of his face.

"I don't want to sell you death sticks," he says.

It works! I try to get him to say something else. I wave my hand.

"You will leave us in peace," I say.

"I will leave you in peace," says the man before turning and walking away.

R9 beeps.

"Yeah, I know I'm not actually a Jedi but I have traines for a while. I can still do everything that Master Skywalker thaught me," I say as we leave the apartment building.

Most of the people who were here earlier have cleared. They probably went somewhere else to get their death sticks. The people who are still here look like they had a few too many.

Not too many people around here know about R9. In these parts, people will do anything to get their hands on a droid. Droids equal credits and credits equals being able to buy more death sticks. Since most of the people around here are addicts, droids will attract unwanted guests. This is once of the very few times I've taken R9 out of the apartment.

"Don't draw attention to yourself," I whisper to him.

R9 beeps quietly. We take a few more steps. I hear a voice.

"Hey, a droid! That girl has a droid," I hear.

I turn around. Someone, who is obviouly high, is walking towards us.

"Hey, what do you want for hat droid?" he shouts at me.

"Run, R9!" I say.

I start to run. R9 uses his rockets to keep up. We go down a few streets, each one more crowded than the last. We slow down when we reach the city centre. I don't stop until R9 beeps. He lands beside me.

"Did we lose him?" I ask.

He beeps again.

"I want to be careful with you. I don't want you to be traded for death sticks."

We push our way through the crowd to the side of the street. There's a café on this street that I adore. I've been going there a lot since the incident happened. The man who runs it is like family to me. He's the only family that I have. That's where I bring R9.

I pull the door open and let him in before me.

"Hey, we have a new customer!" I hear Jasper say.

I follow R9 inside.

"Hi, Jasper. He's with me," I say.

"Look who it is! It's Kiera! Long time no see. You brought a friend with you," says the Mikkian.

Jasper comes over to the door to give me a hug. I throw my arms around his neck.

"Yes, it has been a long time. This is my droid R9-Q23," I say into his ear.

Jasper breaks up the hug and turns to my droid.

"Nice to meet you, R9-Q23. I have a feeling this won't be the last time that we'll see each other," he says.

R9 beeps. Jasper turns back to me.

"Kiera, take a seat and I'll bring the usual over."

"Thank you, Jasper," I say.

There's one table that I always sit at. It's in the corner by the window. Someone is sitting at my table. She sees me coming and stands up. Everyone knows that I have to sit there. The woman picks up her stuff and moves to another table. R9 beeps angerly.

"I really have to bring you out more often," I say, sitting down.

R9 zaps me on the leg. He's definately mad at me.

"What? This is my table."

He beeps at me.

Yes, my name is one it. It's right here."

I point to the side of the table. The first time that I came in here, I carved my name into the side of the table with a knife. This has been my table ever since. R9 can't argue with that. He zaps me again.

"Stop doing that!" I say.

"Is your droid bullying you?" says Jasper, jokingly.

He puts my food down in front of me and sits down on the seat opposite me.

"So, have you found him yet?" he asks.

Jasper knows about Ben. He's always the first person I tell about everything. He's also one of the very few people I trust to keep a secret. I don't think a lot of people would approve of someone wanting to be in a relationship with one of the most scary people out there. But Jasper won't judge. He never does.

"Yes but he kicked me off his shuttle," I say.

"Why? What happened?" asks Jasper.

"Well, I managed to get onto the shuttle last night and that's where I spent the night. I found a room with a bed in it and I hid under the covers."

Jasper smiles. I know that he's going to start laughing and ask me why I decided to do that. I answer before he says anything.

"You know, just in case anyone saw me. Anyway, I could hear someone come into the room. It was Ben. And guess what? He got into the bed beside me. He was shirtless too."

"That probably made your day."

"You bet."

"And did he know you were therre?"

"I don't know if he knew straight away but he had his arm around me when I woke up this morning."

R9 beeps. He hates it when I start rambling on about Kylo. Not his favourite conversation topic.

"Shh, R9," I say.

"What did you do to make him kick you off?" asks Jasper.

"I didn't do anything! I have a feeling he likes me too but doesn't want anyone to know about it."  
"I hope you're right."

Japser stands up and gets back to running his café. Whenever I'm out in public and I want to talk about Kylo, I call him by his real name. Ben is a pretty common name. I could be talking about anyone. But there's only one Kylo. Unless he comes back to the light side, there's no point in letting people know that he's the Ben I like. That's how you cause a comotion in this galaxy.

I stay in the café for hours, even though I'm finished eating. R9 and I have a bit of a catching up to do. Obviously, the conversation mainly revolves around Kylo. R9 is now realising that it's something he's just going to get used to. After a while, Jasper comes back over.

"Sorry to bother you Kiera but you have to get kicked out of another place. It's getting late and I have to lock up," he says.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I ask, laughing.

"Good joke! Keep an eye on R9. You'll never know what will happen out there."

"Good night, Jasper. It was good to see you again."

"You too, Kiera. Good night."

As we walk down the street, R9 beeps.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

R9 opens a hatch to produce my lightsaber. I forgot that I gave it to him. I had it since I was training as a Jedi. Even though my training was cut short, I held onto it. I never know when R9 might need rescuing.

Not too many people have a lightsaber like 's double bladed. I heard that only one other person had a double bladed lightsabe. A Sith lord who was killed long before I was born. I feel special.

R9 follows me back home. The back roads are really crowded. A typical night around here. I see why R9 decided to give my lightsaber back now. That day I'm going to rescue him might come sooner rather that later. The road that my apartment is on is the most crowded road tonight. I haven't seen it this busy before. I have to make it inside as quickly as possible if I want to avoid any droid related conversations with way too high people. I decide to run.

"Are you ready, R9?" I ask, bending down.

R9 beeps quietly.

"Ok, three, two, one, run!"

I start to run. I go as fast as I can, pushing through the crowd. I reach the building. I go inside and turn around. No R9. Where is he? There's a group of people outside standing in a circle. They're talking loudly.

"Hey! A droid!"

"Where did it come from?"

"We can trade it for more death sticks!"

There is aggressive beeping coming from the group. R9! With my lightsaber in my hand, I run over. I shove past two people. R9 beeps with excitement.

"Back off! This is my droid," I say.

"Well, what are you going to do to get it back?" someone asks, laughing.

I look at my lightsaber. I light one of the blades.

"I guess I just have to fight you for it," I say.

A couple of people leave, afraid that they might get hurt. I light the other blade. Everyone else starts backing away.

"Fine, take it. We don't want it anyway," says someone else.

The group diperses. R9 beeps happily.

"R9, don't scare me like that," I say.

He beeps again.

"Now, stay close to me. One heart attack is enough for tonight."

I walk behind R9 as we go inside. I put my hand on his head, just in case. We keep pushing our way through the crowd. A couple of people offer me death sticks. I ignore them. Finally, we get inside. R9 is still in one piece. But the elevator isn't. It's the stairs again. Great. A steep climb before going to bed. Just what everyone wants. Not.

R9 beeps, reminding me that I told him that I trained as a Jedi and I can use to force to jump up the stairs.

"Oh, so you do listen to me," I say.

R9 doesn't pay much attention to me. I can't remember saying this to him. I'm surprised he remembers. He beeps at me angerly.

"Thanks for reminding me, R9."

I force jump up the stairs, one flight at a time. R9 follows me, using his rockets. This is definately less exhausting that walking all the way up.

We reach the top floor in no time. The door of my apartment slides open. I'm recked. I walk from one end of the apartment to the other, to my bedroom.

"Good night, R9," I shout back.

R9 Beeps before shutting down forr the night.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a shadow at the end of my bed. I know who it is.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to say good night." It's Kylo.

He walks around to the side of my bed and gets under the cover beside me. I turn onto my side to face him. Almost immediately, he kisses me on the lips. I pull back, shocked by what happened.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Where did that come from?" I say.

"What do you mean by that?"

"For years, you didn't know I exist. Now you get into my bed and kiss me."

"Would you prefer it if I keep ignoring you?"

"No."

I close my eyes and move in to kiss him but I hit something else. I open my eyes. I'm face down and kissing my pillow. I hear beeping. It's R9 and I can tell he's laughing at me. I sit up.

"It was a dream, ok?" I say.

The sun spills through the window. It's morning. I get out of bed and walk over to the window. There's no one on the street below. There's a surprise. This street is always busy, even in the morning. The addicts and dealers probably found somewhere else to hang out. Word must habe gotten out about the little incident from last night. Everyone must be afraid of me now. Good. R9 can feel safe now.

Kylo's command shuttle is landing here again this morning and I plan on getting back on. I don't want to leave R9 on his own again though, especially since I just got back yesterday. I turn around.

"Hey, R9, want to go on an adventure today?" I ask.

R9 beeps with excitement.

"Let's go then."

R9 follows me out of my room, out of the apartment and downstairs. I lead him to the building by the landing strip. The "business people" from yesterday are here again.

"Don't look at anyone," I whisper to R9.

We move quickly, avoiding contact with these people. The door at the end slides open. The landing strip is pretty busy for this time of the day. I look around. Kylo's command shuttle isn't here yet. I sit down on the ground by the wall of the building. R9 beeps at me.

"I guess we'll just have to wait," I say.

I put my hand in my pocket. I forgot that R9 gave my lightsaber back. R9 beeps, asking if I want him to hold onto it again.

"I think I'll keep it with me. If Kylo catches me this time, he might have me arrested. The first time was probably just luck," I say.

I think about what I just said. Maybe it wasn't just luck. Maybe, deep down, Kylo really did want to sleep with me and he really does love me. One can only hope.

I wait a while. I hope that I didn't miss Kylo's shuttle. I better be early. R9 beeps, sounding impatient.

"Calm down, R9. He'll be here," I say.

Then, as if by magic, the shuttle appears in the sky. Everyone moves to the sides of the landing strip. I stand up.

"Told you," I say to R9. "Come on."

The shuttle opens. R9 follows me over. I keep my head down, avoiding eye contact with the stormtroopers that are coming off. I wait until the last trooper gets off before making my way up the ramp.

"R9, stay as quiet as you can," I whisper.

R9 beeps quietly. We go down a few corridors. The first place I think of is the bedroom I found a couple of days ago. We go down one corridor and turn left. We find the corridor that the room is on. Half way down is Kylo. He's talking to someone. General Hux.

Hux has his back to me and R9 so he can't see us. Kylo sees us. We go back around the corridor, hoping he won't say anything about us to Hux. I put my finger up to my lips, telling R9 to stay quiet.

We stay where we are for a few minutes. I can hear Kylo and Hux talking. My heart is beat fast. The conversation ends. I hear footsteps come closer and closer. I start to panic. General Hux walks past. He doesn't turn down this corridor. He continues to walk forward. He doesn't look at me. It's like he doesn't know that I'm here. I wait until I can't hear footsteps anymore. I look around the corner, in the direction that Hux went. Then I look in the other direction. There's no one around.

"Come on, R9," I whisper, starting to move.

We go down the corridor. We find the room. The door is shut. I raise my hand to open it. Before I do anything, I think. I put my hand down. I push R9 against the wall and I sit on the floor beside him. He beeps at me.

"Maybe Kylo is in there. If we go in there now, he might throw us off. We have to wait until the shuttle takes off. We can't be thrown into space," I say.

R9 beeps again. I start to get impatient. I pull my knees up to my chest. Then I cross my legs. Then I put my head on R9. I keep it there until stormtroopers start filling the corridor. They all seem to ignore the girl sitting on the ground with her droid. I can tell that the shuttle is about to take off.

I stand up when the corridor becomes quieter. As soon as I get to my feet, the door opens. As I expected, Kylo is inside. He grbs me by the wrist and pulls me into the room. R9 comes in and Kylo shuts the door behind us.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get off," he says.

"You did tell me to get off but you can't keep me off," I say.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"You don't know?"

"What? What don't I know?"

"Kylo. Ben." I stop talking.

"Tell me!"

"I'm in love with you, ok?"

Kylo sits of the edge of the bed and puts his hand in his head. I raise my hand to put it on his shoulder but I don't. I put it down.

"Ben," I say.

He looks up and grabs my hand. I sit down beside him.

"I kicked you off yesterday for a reason. I don't want the Empire to know about you, I don't want them to know about that night and I don't want them to know how I feel about you," he finally says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Kylo lets go of my hand. He puts his hand on the side of my face and kisses me on the side of my mouth, gently. It's quick.

"That's what I mean," he says when he pulls away.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I wasn't expecting that.

"Kiera, I love you too but you can't keep coming here. The Empire will realise that something is going on. You have to get off when we land and stay off. I mean it."


	4. Chapter 4

R9 and I spend the day walking around Corellia. We need to find a way back to Coruscant. R9 is making fun of me, telling me that my dream came true. Well, the bit where Kylo kissed me came true. I thump R9 on the head.

"I think you're jealous that someone else has my attention," I say.

R9 beeps at me angerly. While he's giving me a lecture, I see a ship landing. I start to run.

"Come on, R9!" I shout back. "This one could be going to Coruscant."

R9 speeds up. When we get closer, I try to get someone's attention.

"Excuse me," I say to a woman getting off the ship.

She ignores me.

"Excuse me," I say to someone else.

Again, I get ignored. I look around. I see a pilot. I assume he flies this ship.

"Excuse me," I say to him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he says.

Third time lucky.

"Is this ship going to Coruscant by any chance?"

"Yes it is. Need a lift?"

"Please."

R9 and I follow the pilot onto the ship. He brings us to the cockpit.

"Can you fly?" he asks me.

"Yes," I say.

This is a lie but I always wanted to fly. R9 beeps.

"Shh. Do you need a co-pilot?" I say.

"Yes, badly," says the pilot.

"Just out of curiousity, how did you land by yourself?"

"With great difficulty. Never try landing something like this by yourself."

I sit down on one of the seats.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask.

"I'm Captain Jynx Elwood. Who are you and your friend?" says the pilot.

"I'm Kiera and he's R9-Q23."

"Kiera who?"

"Excuse me?" My phrase of the day.

"What's your last name?"

"It's just Kiera."

"But everyone has a last name."

We start up the ship, even though I don't have a clue what I'm doing. I copy Jynx or Captain Elwood or whatever people call him.

"Well, I don't. I don't have a fancy title either."

"So who are you?"

"Just an orphan with only a droid and a handful of credits."

I don't say that I have a lightsaber and that I almostt became a Jedi.

"I'm . . . sorry?"

"Can I get back to Coruscant now?"

"Eh, yeah sure."

We get the ship moving. We leave Corellia in silence, which makes the journey seem longer than it actually is.

We finally land. I stand up.

"Come on, R9," I say as I walk towards the back of the cockpit.

"Hey!" Jynx shouts back at me.

I turn around. "What do you want?"

"Want me to bring you back to your place?"

"What? No! I just told you that I'm an orphan. I had to defend myself all my life. What do you think will happen?"

"It could be dangerous out there."  
"Did you hear what I just said?"

I shake my head.

"We're out of here, R9."

We leave the cockpit and go down the corridor. Suddenly, there's a blaster shot. The wall by my head is hit. I turn around. Jynx is facing me and is holding a blaster. I put my hand in my pocket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jynx asks.

"I'm home so I leave," I say.

I take my lightsaber out of my pocket and light both of the blades. Jynx looks surprised.

"You're a Jedi!"

"Well spotted. Now, if you even attempt to keep me here, I will use this against you."

Jynx shoots again. I reflect it.

"I'll give you three seconds to put that down," I say.

"Or what?" Jynx asks.

He's shaking now.

"Three. Two. One."

Jynx drops his blaster.

"Thank you. Let's go, R9."

We go down a few more corridors to the exit. There are no more incidents. All I want to do now is to go home. We walk across the landing strip. R9 beeps, wanting to go back to Jasper's café.

"Not now, R9. Too much has happened today. Maybe tomorrow," I say.

R9 beeps again. We head straight home, neither of us saying anything. The first thing I want to do when we get home is to go to bed.

We find the apartment buidlding. The elevator is working again. FInally. I push the button and the door opens straight away. R9 and I go inside and push the button for the top floor. I rub my eyes. The lift dings at the top floor and the door slides open.

"Good night, R9," I say the second we get into the apartment.

R9 beeps before shutting down for the night. I hear a noise coming from my room. I go to see what it is. I take my lightsaber out of my pocket, just in case. I see a shadow. It's a person. I turn the light on. It's Kylo.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

* * *

 **For anyone who likes to read about attempted kidnapping**


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you that the Empire would be onto something if you came onto my command shuttle. They won't suspect a thing here so here I am," says Kylo.

"How did you get in here?" I ask.

"I have my ways."

"You shouldn't be here. I'm tired and I need you to leave."

"Want a goodbye kiss before I leave?"

"Ben . . . "

Before I can continue, he comes closer, puts his hands on my hips and pushes his lips against mine. Despite my effort in trying to get him to leave a second ago, I don't struggle and push him away. I put my hands on his chest, then slide them up to his shoulders and eventually I wrap my arms around his neck. Kylo leans forward, making me fall back onto my bed. I lie flat on my back. Kylo climbs onto my bed, one leg either side of me. He takes his shirt off. I reach up and put my hand on his chest.

Kylo bends down to kiss me again. I can feel him playing with the bottom of my T-shirt. I don't think anything of it until it suddenly comes over my head. I'm really self-conscious so I automatically try to cover myself with my arms and hands. Kylo grabs my hands and locks his fingers with mine.

"What are you hiding from? It's only me," he says.

"I'm sorry," I say, shocked by what's going on.

Kylo kisses me again. I feel really tired.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up. I'm lying on my side. An arm is coming around me. I turn around. Kylo is still here. I push his arm off me and sit up. My T-shirt and shorts are on the ground beside the bed. What happened last night?

I look down at Kylo. I'm starting to have second thoughts. I thought that keeping a secret from the Empire would be fun. I really like Kylo but I don't think it's going to work. How do I tell him? I pull my legs up and put my head on my knees, trying to think.

I lift my head again and sigh. Kylo is still asleep. I get out of bed and put my T-shirt and shorts on. I leave my bedroom. R9 beeps at me. I sit down on the sofa. R9 pulls up beside me.

"He's here," I say.

R9 beeps. A lot. Another lecture.

"Be quiet, R9. Ben's asleep. You could wake him up."

R9 stops.

"I'm not sure I like this."

R9 gives a confused beep.

"I thought I would like Ben giving me all this attention. I think I prefered it when he was ignoring me. I don't know if I should say anything or not. If I should, what?"

Just as I say that, Ben comes out of my room and walks over to the sofa.

"Good morning, Kiera," he says, kissing the top of my head and sitting down beside me.

R9 leaves us. I stare at him, wishing he'd stay. I need him. He goes into my room. Well, I'm on my own now.

"Is everything ok?" asks Ben, putting his arm around me.

I'm tempted to put my head on his shoulder but I don't. I try to find the words I need.

"Ben," I turn to face him. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I don't think you should come over anymore."  
"What? Why?"

"Look, it's not you. It's me. I think we should stop seeing each other."

Ben takes his arm away from me. He takes his lightsaber and lights the blade. I know what's going to happen. He swings the lightsaber, slashing me from the corner of my eye to the corner of my mouth. I put my hands up to my face. There's a hot, stinging feeling. I feel Ben get of the sofa. I look through my fingers. I see Ben leaving my apartment.

And that's it. I've wasted fifteen years of my life on him. It turns out that I love the chase more that I love Ben. Right. No more time wasting. It's about time that I move on with my life.


End file.
